Fate's Colliding, Love Undying
by SweetDementedAlice
Summary: "Don't you see? Even the strength of the rushing river Nile couldn't compare to the love you two once shared." They looked at each other for a brief moment then back at Ishizu. "This is your destiny. You were both meant to leave this world together and spend an eternity in the afterlife in the arms of one another." Yami Yugi/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He would have to get used to calling himself Atem, now. Yugi and his friends peered upon the 5000 year old Egyptian door, wondering why it did not open. Ishizu and Marik approached it, scanning the intricate detail of the carvings until Ishizu spotted something she had missed before.

"As it turns out, I was wrong, my Pharaoh." She knelt down to view the symbols a little more clearly. "My Pharaoh, do you remember a girl from your past?"

Atem approached the tablet and knelt beside Ishizu, tracing the symbols and carving of a woman and him. Their hands were touching, each of them on different parts of the door. His deep voice spoke up, "It appears their story has even been erased from this door." The carvings around the bottom had not been preserved as well.

"In order to move on, you must find the reincarnation of the woman from your past. It seems your bodies must be present in front of this door. You were both meant to move on together." Ishizu bowed her head slightly. "I apologize."

"So you're telling me I sat here wasting my time for nothing?" Seto Kaiba crossed his arms. "Come on Mokuba, we're out of here." He turned around, his long white tail on his vest trailing behind him, as it always did.

"Hey! You need to wait for us! You're our way home!" Joey shouted toward Kaiba, stomping his feet.

The short old man with big doughy violet eyes scurried up to the door with the familiar millennium eye and took out his camera. "Here, I'll take pictures so we don't miss our ride home."

* * *

In a way, Yami was glad he wasn't able to enter the afterlife yet. It seemed like these past few years with Yugi was not enough. He wondered where this woman could be. Little did he know, fate was about to collide.


	2. Awkward

**Chapter 1**

It was odd being seen by everyone without having to use Yugi's body. The empty chatter going on in the cabin of Kaiba's plane was giving Yami a bit of a headache. He could feel Yugi's big eyes staring him down. "What is it, Yugi?" He asked, keeping his gaze to the outside.

"You've been really quiet, is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami just continued to stare as if he hadn't heard the question. Yugi sighed and pressed his back against the seat. He wanted a break from Tea's flirting.

_I thought the search for my past was over. _Yami thought to himself. _Why couldn't I remember her from my visions? _Yami shut his eyes and let his mind drift back to the flood of memories he just recently discovered for himself. Nothing about a love interest. His eyes opened as the frustration got to him.

Ishizu watched the Pharaoh closely, feeling guilty that she did not help restore every memory. It was her duty to help him when he returned after all. _I swear I will find who she is.._

* * *

**One week prior…..**

She was tall, slender and walked with exaggeration. The walk was to compensate for her lack of width in the hips. If she were recognized, it was for her facial features of an angel..and let's face it – her breasts. As she tucked her long, back-of-the-legs length hair behind her ear, she noticed a small shop to her right being ransacked.

Her heels clacked fast and light against the pavement as she made her way to the door, the "Be back soon" sign laying on the ground in front of it. Two kids no more than fifteen rummaged through the cards. _Duel Monsters. This is a Duel Monsters card shop! _"Hey!" She shouted in her womanly, dominant voice. You wouldn't expect a voice like that to come out of a face like this.

Both of them looked up with doughy eyes, knowing they were caught. One stood up and cleared his throat before croaking out a nervous "Hi!" while holding up his hand. He put it down when his buddy nudged him in the elbow.

She winked, "You two might want to go," as the hoard of sirens came rushing down the street.

"Let's get outta' here!" One shouted before shoving his friend out of the way to get through the door first.

Her foot kicked the door closed. _Idiots_, she thought to herself. The sirens had nothing to do with them. They were just young and stupid enough to fall for it. She was wearing her favorite pumps, didn't want to start trouble. _I wonder when the owner will get back. _

She looked around for a bit, picking up the cards, gently placing them in the correct holders and spots under the glass. It wasn't long before she spotted a photo in a frame of a short grey haired man with large purple eyes with a boy not much taller and even larger purple eyes. "Good grief, how much hairspray does he use?" She asked herself. The boys in America didn't use that much.

Duel Monsters wasn't played much back in America but she did enjoy it. How cool was it to be stuck in a Duel Monsters card shop?

A knock was heard at the door. "Are you open?!" A voice shouted from behind it. Not even waiting for an answer, a young nerdy looking man walked in. "Hi! I'm looking for.." She had stopped listening for a moment. _Oh no, what do I do? Here we go…_

* * *

It had been a week since she first stumbled across the game shop. For the entire week she had been caring for it, organizing it and pretty much running it. She felt bad about it being almost robbed and she didn't want it to happen again.

Dusted, dusted, dusted is what she was doing around the shop. She heard the bell of the door ring, "I'll be with you in one minute!"

"Uh, hello," A raspy voice said from behind.

"I'm sorry, I" she turned around, "Awkward." The man in the photo, the boy in the photo and plenty of others we're standing there waiting for an explanation. "Okay, so you're probably not going to believe me but here goes nothing. You were almost robbed a week ago and the lock on the door looked broken and I felt bad about leaving the store unattended so I stayed here, took care of your business, sold cards, kept the place clean, closed it at night, opened it in the morning and yeah…" She flinched slightly, expecting a kick in her behind.

For learning that a stranger pretty much took over his business, he seemed surprisingly happy. "Why, thank you young lady!" His reaction made her blush slightly.

"I'm sorry you were almost robbed. But you can have your shop back now." She quickly gathered her random stuff that lay on the floor behind the counter. "Bye!"

All of them were stunned as she made her way through the swarm of teenagers. She was just as stunned when she felt as if her shoulder were struck by a bullet, but it had lightly touched a shoulder of a taller boy who looked like the smaller one in the frame, except his eyes were crimson. Violet and crimson eyes that seemed to pierce her light blue eyes harder than any blade. For a strange reason and a brief moment, she believed it was her destiny to meet this person.

"Hello," she said to the man. Her dominant voice turned submissive. The womanly voice everyone knew and loved turned girly.

He blinked, obviously feeling the same way she did that moment. "Hello." He said back, his voice sounding like that of a God. She dropped her purse in the moment, mesmerized by his eyes and voice. It was all intoxicating. It wasn't until the voice of the shorter boy broke that moment, causing her to remember everything that happened in the past 3 minutes.

"Can we know your name?" The smaller boy asked.

The moment was so shocking that she could only turn and run out of the door with her jacket, unable to speak.

* * *

"Yami what just happened?" Yugi asked him. The almighty Pharaoh rendered speechless by a gentle brush of the shoulder.

"I don't know, Yugi." He answered.

"Well whoever she was, she dropped her bag. Here Tea, you hold it, you're a girl." Tristan said, tossing it to her as if it was diseased.

"What? You think it has cooties? Grow up Tristan!" She stomped her foot slightly, frustrated with his reaction.

"Yeah Tristan, grow up." Joey teased, crossing his arms.

"Shutup dude! Grrr!" Tristan put Joey in an armhold.

"Cut it out guys!" Yugi interrupted their wrestling, a sweatdrop forming on all their heads, Tristan's face red with playful frustration. "Maybe something in there will tell us who she is!"

"I'm not going through it! It belongs to someone else! That's rude!" Tea exclaimed.

"It's alright, Tea. Whoever she is, she will be back for it. Trust me." Yugi's grandpa pointed out. "Give it to me." Tea obeyed his command and handed him the purse, watching him place it behind the counter. "So, who's up for pizza!" Joey and Tristan fell over each other getting across the room so they could argue over the toppings he ordered.

The Pharaoh beckoned young Yugi to follow him to the living room. "Tell me what happened, Yami."

"I felt an instant connection with her. I know she felt it too." His eyes were burning with truth. Yugi nodded, knowing what it meant – it WAS destiny that they meet.

"We will find out who she is, okay Yami?" He nodded to Yugi. "You ever have pizza?"

* * *

**A/N:** Just a note here, these events don't take place in the shows after the original Yugioh ended. I never watched them really. This story is mainly setting up my "in ancient egypt" story where I will do an entire series on their relationship in the past.


	3. You Remind Me Of Someone

**Chapter 2**

"Damn it.." She groaned. If it wasn't for that moment, she could have left with no return. Luckily, the key to her apartment was in her jacket pocket or else she would have to return right after the awkward moment with that guy.

His face was so familiar, his voice even more so. As if that voice once put her to sleep and comforted her in a time of need. She knew it wasn't possible. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to go back and hear it again. Make herself subject to his penetrating gaze.

All the excitement exhausted her. She dragged her feet across her dumpy apartment and face-planted on her bed. Tomorrow she would return for her belongings and look for a job. The Kame Game Shop was the only work she was able to find since moving to Domino City. She needed to get away from her life in America.

Her mother was never in her life and her father passed when she was very young. Her entire life, she was with her grandmother. The woman didn't have a penny to her name but made sure she had everything she wanted and needed. Unfortunately, it wasn't long ago that the only woman she knew and loved departed from this world as well.

The last she knew of her mother was that she lived in Domino City. So far, she found nothing else here. She wondered if this was all just a big mistake.

* * *

Having his own body would take a lot of practice. As a spirit form, he need not worry about eating or sleeping. Although, he had to admit, the pizza was good.

While everyone seemed to enjoy being home and enjoying themselves, Yami had a lot on his mind. He was happy that his time with Yugi and his friends was not over but he desperately wanted his memory loss to be over.

The connection he felt with this woman with just a brief brush of the shoulder was extraordinary. Yugi was trying to come up with a plan to get to know her more when she returned for her belongings. _I should tell Ishizu about this. Maybe she can help. _

* * *

_"My Pharaoh, you don't understand. I must do this - For your life and the life of our child." Her eyes were filled with guilt as she realized what she needed to do. His hand found its way to her protruding belly. It was almost time for the birth of their child. _

_A scream echoed through the hall, making both of them look in that direction. _

Beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face as she sprung out of bed. "Ugh, not those dreams again." She has had them ever since she was a child. It has been years since she has had one last.

As she had done in the past, she immediately pulled out her book and thumbed to her most recent page. It was noticeable that these dreams happened in the sequence of a story. Her old therapist said it was a coping mechanism of not knowing who her mother was. She was an archeologist who couldn't be asked to be tied down to the responsibility of a child. The dreams were supposedly a way to imagine what kind of stories her mother would uncover from ancient Egypt. Somehow, she didn't believe it. It all happened in a sequence.

3:04 AM the clock read when she finished writing down everything she could remember of the dream. One thing about these dreams never changed – she lost sleep.

For about an hour, she spent slowly dressing herself and getting herself ready for the day. It wasn't long before she was out the door, she couldn't spend another moment in that apartment.

While she walked the vacant streets, she thumbed through various sections of her notebook, reading excerpt after excerpt of her dreams. It was a love story. Two people in ancient Egypt who were in love and who seemed to go through every life challenge together.

Somehow, she had made her way to the Kame Game Shop, retreating to her place of solace she found herself going to for the past week. There was a lovely tree to the side of the shop which she sat under and enjoyed the cool night breeze against her skin when the city calmed down. It was beautiful in the evening. Although, nothing beat the stars in the night sky when the busy building lights of Domino were shut off and left only street lights.

She wrapped the book up in her arms and sat down onto the cool grass, carefully placing her legs to the side of her and crossing them. Her grandmother always taught her the importance of being a lady. Her eyes slowly closed as she relaxed against the tree. Nature always gave her a sense of comfort and security.

She was so relaxed that she didn't notice the sound of the Kame Game Shop door shut and the footsteps approaching her. It wasn't until that voice of a God spoke until she realized someone was there. "May I know your name?" He asked softly. His voice had seemed so familiar..like she just heard it.

"I suppose I can't keep hiding that, can I?" She heard a soft, deep chuckle escape his lips. She felt the grass beside her shift as he sat down. At this angle she was able to see the details of his face more clearly because of the street light. He was even more devastatingly handsome by moonlight.

"My name is," _Atem or Yami?_ He wondered. "Yami. My name is Yami." He said.

"My name is Akila."

"Yugi's grandfather really appreciate's your kindness in helping his shop."

"I see, are you Yugi's brother or..father?"

"Huh? What! No! I'm not Yugi's father! I'm his..uh…brother."

"You look almost exactly like him. But you seem a bit older. That's all. And don't mention it, it's not like I had anything else to really do anyway. Working at his shop seemed to be the only bit of work I could really find. Well not getting paid type of work. Not that I'm saying he should! He totally doesn't have to! And I'm rambling…I'm sorry." Another chuckle escaped his mouth. He seemed to be content with listening to her. She noticed now that he looked like the man from her dreams. "I'm sorry..you just remind me of someone."

"Oh? Who?" He asked. This really seemed to peak his interest. She shook her head no. "No, really, I would love to know."

"Well.." She started.

"HEY YAMI!" Someone yelled out of the window, causing a sweat drop to form on Yami's forehead. "WHERE ARE YA?!"

"I'm right here Joey." He called back.

"WELL COME BACK TO BED! IT'S COLD OUT HEA!"

"Joey, shutup." A female called from behind him.

"Ow! Tea what was that for?!"

"You're gonna wake up the entire neighborhood!" The window slammed shut.

Akila laughed. "Rowdy bunch, huh?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Look I really gotta be going. I have to go job hunting today or else I'll lose my apartment." She scratched the back of her head.

He nodded in understanding but she could tell she disappointed him. "Would you come back here this evening when you are finished? So we can thank you properly and return your things?"

"Uh, sure." She smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

**A/N:** I would really love some feedback guys! Thanks!


End file.
